Third Time's a Charm
by SickOfTakenUsernames
Summary: S3AU: Three years ago, Lucy Fabray left the bullies behind and re-invented herself into the girl who had everything. But that everything was lost amongst mistakes and regrets and Lucy's moving on again. Well you know what they say... third time's a charm.


**Title: **Third Time's a Charm

**Author:** SickOfTakenUsernames

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fanfiction using the characters from Ryan Murphy's _Glee_, to whom the rights belong to Fox and Sky in the US and UK respectively. I do not claim any ownership of the show and/or characters. The story I have written using the characters is my own invention for entertainment purposes only, and it is not shown as or believed to be part of _Glee_'s story canon. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Note: **Please bear in mind whilst reading that I am English and it will show in my writing and spelling, though I have attempted to inject some American-isms into my writing, so to speak (e.g. using "mom" rather than "mum", and "third time's a charm" as opposed to "third time lucky"). If you spot anything too English to be overlooked, please let me know. Time-wise, Third Time's a Charm is a season three AU, though the first couple of chapters are set in the summer between season two and three. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was already dark when Quinn returned home.

She had planned on heading straight up to her room – she needed to re-dye her hair; the roots were showing – but was stopped by Judy Fabray as she turned to head up the stairs.

"Quinnie?" Her mom was nervous, a trait Quinn hardly saw in the woman. Curiosity alone made her stop and head into the living room, where her mom was waiting.

"Yes?" She asked, sitting down in an armchair. Quinn had a feeling she knew what this conversation would be about; the argument between them had been brewing for a while now, especially after the drastic changes Quinn had made to her appearance.

"I haven't seen much of you lately; I just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm fine." There was an awkward pause.

"I see you still haven't taken out that nose-stud like I asked." Quinn didn't say anything, so her mom continued. "It's disgusting. The next thing you'll know, you'll be sporting a tattoo on your bum and hanging out under the bleachers at school with those tramps."

"The Skanks," Quinn corrected, thinking of the bullies. They certainly had some strong views about the world they lived in, but in Quinn's opinion not all of them were that bad. Pressure from society _does_ suck.

"Hang on a minute…" Judy stopped whatever she had been about to say, instead opting to come a little closer to where Quinn was sitting, sniffing the air daintily, "Have you been _smoking_?"

Quickly realizing there was no point in denying it, Quinn replied with a simple maybe. She watched the emotions that swept across her mother's face; shock, anger, disappointment, worry. The woman launched into a tirade of accusations, some to do with smoking, some completely irrelevant. Quinn stood up to leave, secretly disappointed in herself and effectively halting her mother's allegations.

"I'm just worried about you," Judy's voice was gentle, "You've been through some bad times, Quinn. I don't want you to hurt yourself now because of mistakes you made in the past. You'll be filling out college applications soon; you don't want to risk losing a place at Harvard or Yale because you've gone off the rails. You're losing yourself, Quinn."

Her words dug deep, and the use of her name rather than the childish nickname her mum always used threw Quinn off more than she was willing to admit. The teenager saw flashes of Finn, Sam, Puck, Shelby, and, inevitably, Beth; her biggest regret. "Stop," she said forcefully, though whether it was really to her mother or herself she wasn't entirely sure. Taking a calming breath, Quinn carried on, speaking to her mother once more, "I don't want listen to this."

"You're running," her mom acknowledged.

"So are you," Quinn bit back. Her mom was quiet for a few moments.

"I think…" she began softly, "I think we both need a new start. What happened sophomore year is still haunting you, and after the divorce things haven't been the same for me, either. We need to get out of this town, Quinn."

"What, no!" Quinn was shocked at what her mother was saying, "We can't leave now! It's my senior year! I'm going off to college soon, move then!"

"Listen to me, Quinn, I think moving would be good for you. It would be a new start; no-one would know of your past, or the mistakes you made unless you want them to. You could be whoever you wanted to be, and no-one would be any wiser. You wouldn't have to put up with the stares, or the whispering. You could go back to church; I know you still believe in our faith even if you don't attend anymore. God will always be there for you, Quinn, and He'll help you through this, help you move on."

"There's something you're not telling me," Quinn insisted, desperate for a change in topic.

Judy sighed heavily. "I had hoped I wouldn't have had to," her mother admitted, "But I suppose you would have found out anyway. The truth is that after the divorce, we've been struggling for money. You know I've gone back to work, but I'm just not making as much as your father used to earn, and if we continue living in Lima we'll end up in some serious debt. I've found a job that pays good money – more than I'm earning now, but not as much as before – but it's out of state. It's in Virginia. I've seen a few houses, but there was really only one that I liked. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow; we have a viewing booked for two o'clock. I've already seen it, but I wanted to get your opinion before putting in an offer."

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." As Quinn headed up the stairs, she heard her mother calling out a goodnight in return and telling her what time they would need to leave for Virginia the next morning.

Reaching her bedroom, the pink-haired teenager was ashamed to feel two white-hot tears running slowly down her cheeks. Hurriedly wiping them away, she tried to justify the action by consoling herself with the facts that her mom had practically thrown all her mistakes, all her regrets, in her face before implying that the teen wasn't mentally or emotionally strong enough to deal with the consequences any longer – instead suggesting that they just get up and leave before it became too late. In Quinn's opinion though, it was already too late, and the girl furiously dried the tears now openly flowing down her pale cheeks.

Annoyed with the rare show of weakness, Quinn brushed her teeth in the room's en-suite and slipped into her cotton pyjamas before settling down at her vanity to remove her make-up. She didn't move when she had finished, however, instead opting to sit there and just… think.

In all honesty, Quinn was hurt that her mother kept the move from her. She knew they'd been in some financial difficulties recently, but she'd had no idea it was this bad. She also understood that she hadn't quite been the approachable and open girl she once was, and had been avoiding certain people (namely the New Directions, the Cheerios, and various adults) but it still didn't change that she felt she should have been told. What if Quinn hadn't stopped to talk to her mother tonight? What if she'd stormed out after the argument? What would have happened then? Would they not be moving? Would her mum not tell her at all until they'd sold the house? Would she be sent off to her father, suppose they find him?

The last time they moved, Quinn had been elated. Well, Lucy Fabray had. Quinn wasn't that girl anymore. She'd re-invented herself entirely, leaving behind the fat, spotty looser no-one had cared about and replacing her with the blonde beauty at the top of the school's social ladder. It would be like that again, Quinn guessed; re-inventing herself and letting go of the past. Only this past was different. Quinn Fabray would be harder to leave behind, she knew that for certain. Lucy was pretty easy to let go of. She wasn't sure she would be able to move on completely, especially in regards to Beth. And if this past was successfully buried, Quinn knew it would be a shallow grave; looming just below the surface and easily dug back up. Not like Lucy; the old past with bullies and auburn-haired girls. That grave was buried deep, picked back up only by chance. Whilst it may have caused her a bit of humiliation, those skeletons hadn't cut too deeply when they were yanked out of the back of the closet. There was no doubt in Quinn's mind that when Virginia found out about this past, the aftermath would be far worse.

Quinn shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking of it that way. For now, Quinn Fabray is still her present – and it is still very likely Quinn Fabray would continue to be in the foreseeable future. She's getting ahead of herself - she hadn't even seen the house yet! There were so many things that could go wrong. They might not even move at all– no, don't think that! They _will_ move, her mum had practically promised her!

Sighing softly and pushing the lingering thoughts aside to the best of her ability, Quinn stood and settled into her bed, slowly drifting into a disturbed sleep.


End file.
